


Rumor Has It

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arc V Rare Pair Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Tabloid trash was a topic Reiji was all too familiar with - especially involving sordid and salacious affairs.





	Rumor Has It

_“Did you hear?”_

_“Akaba Reiji is involved in an_ affair _!”_

_“With the opera singer?”_

_“He was out with her again!”_

_“No, wasn’t she with Sakaki Yuya?”_

_“Aren’t they married?”_

_“He’s despicable!”_

It was the same kind of drama that framed the headlines of trashy tabloid magazines since it was considered news whenever he went out in public, even worse when he was in the company of another person. That’s when a certain type of rumor was born. The same sort of rumors Reiji had heard continuously as he strolled through the halls of Leo Duel School. The gossip must’ve been stale amongst the students if they had to resort to exchanging chatter about their almost never seen President. Reiji had never paid them any mind, knowing they’d get bored once a new scandal arose among them. The Akaba Family was squeaky clean so any sign of… _unusual_ behavior meant it was worthy to be talked about.

Sometimes Reiji could imagine what normalcy looked like. What a child from an average family under no form of spotlight was like. The connections they were able to make, just being able to be around someone else without the whispering and the strange looks - unlike every interaction he ever had.

His phone dinged, and he glanced down, seeing a text.

**I’m at your office.**

Reiji smiled softly. Those kinds of fantasies were pushed away from the forefront of his mind. They weren’t important, just simple whims that passed his fancy every now and then. The ordinary and mundane wasn’t something he was used to. In LDS, they strived for excellence and innovation – at least he did, wanting more than just the simple tradition. Reiji always had the eye for the more… adventurous approach. The out of the box thinking.

His elevator doors opened.

“Sir, Hiragi Yuzu left you a message about the flowers, saying she’ll thank you _properly_ in person.”

Reiji held his tongue, merely nodding as he was handed a pile of papers – regular company documents to leave at his desk as a part of his daily paperwork of statistics and reports. Personal matters regarding Yuzu and how she thought of thanking him were… to be thought of another time. Maybe later in the evening when he could talk to her privately.

He knew the look on his secretary’s face at being handed that message. It was a judgmental sort of look. It was no secret to anyone that Sakaki Yuya and Hiragi Yuzu were in a relationship of their own. How could they not be?

An entertainment duelist of his caliber and an opera singer? Such wildly different fields of study and yet were shown as the fairy tale couple, rising up from nothing together to the very top of their fields. And there he was… sending her flowers. Ordinarily, just the gesture of a fan, that was the view everyone had taken. But whenever she was in town, Reiji immediately was at her side; taking her out to dinner, parties, out to the sights. And oddly enough, those were perfectly in time whenever her husband was out of town…

Their relationship was less than private. Most had their reservations on whether or not Hiragi Yuzu had it in her to cheat on her husband. _Such a sweet woman_! They would cry out.

But Akaba Reiji…

No one put it past him.

A cold-hearted President of a major corporation?

One of the front-runners in the field her husband was at the top of?

Foul-play was suspected. A devious plot worthy of a drama straight out of a sleezy novel – a rich and powerful man falling for an impoverished woman, offering her riches and popularity and all she desired if she spread her legs and pleasured him. Giving her no choice but to go behind the back of her poor husband, all this to support them, doing this for the good of the family while the rich man exploited her.

At least, that’s how the rumors played it out. Every tabloid had made it out to be some sort sordid, tawdry affair of the ages. Reiji had never paid much attention to those kinds of rumors. But they were getting pretty tedious. Even walking about his building at regular business hours were giving him sour looks, especially after the latest venture.

**_PRESIDENT AKABA LOCKS LIPS WITH OPERA SINGER!_ **

It was starting to interfere with his own daily work. Reiji sighed heavily at seeing the tabloid on his secretary’s desk. “Is there something else you forgot to mention to me?”

“Ah, yes.” The secretary smiled, smoothing out her skirt as she sat back down and typed away at her computer. “Sakaki Yuya barged into your office earlier.” Reiji took note of her smug tone, as though waiting for some kind of victory. He waited though, giving no sort of expression change and merely studying her own. Her disapproval in her features were so obvious, no attempt was made to hide it. “He said it was urgent, so I let him wait inside.”

He could laugh.

She wanted some sort of show.

There was a slight suspicion growing inside his mind. She had no reason to have the tabloid right out in front of her desk in plain view like this. No need to mention aloud that Yuzu had left a message for him, even the way she delivered that message left a bad taste in his mouth. And now how she said Yuya was waiting for him… There was no doubt she had planted some kind of camera in there, maybe a recording device or the intercom was on – anything to figure out what was going on and sell something to the press.

There was a trap in place.

Waiting for the moment he walked in and Yuya would make a scene, delivering justifiable violence toward him for kissing his wife – for the sordid affair that was becoming more and more public. No longer just a private, behind closed doors.

She wanted a performance.

Reiji smiled. “Thank you.” Reiji pushed up his glasses and opened his office door. He’d deal with her in a bit but for now, there was Yuya – reading the tabloid and sitting atop of his desk. He closed the door behind him, merely studying his stiff posture. “So… you saw that?”

“… hard to miss.” Yuya pouted as he rolled up the paper and tossed it in the wastebasket beside the desk. His red eyes were cast downward as his fingers clung onto the edge of the desk, his nails scraping against the wood. “This is getting annoying, Reiji…”

Reiji would’ve gone with tedious but annoying was a good word. Annoyance was something he felt toward this whole situation. But the look on Yuya’s face was not one of a man annoyed by the publicity. The way his eyes were clouded over and his shoulders tense – no, it wasn’t annoyance he felt. Now it was Reiji’s turn to have a smug look on his face as he approached him.

Slow, deliberate steps as he walked to the desk and leaned forward – placing his arms on either side of Yuya and pressed his forehead against his. “Are you sure you’re _annoyed_ , Yuya? Barging into my office like a madman… are you sure there’s… _nothing else_?” His voice was low and sultry, as though enticing him into something different.

Performing a different sort of action.

Admitting to a different emotion.

Reiji moved his head, his cheek against Yuya’s and his lips right on his ear. “Is there… anything else?”

He noticed the chill, how Yuya shivered from the heat of his breath and his proximity – there was no space between them, no room to escape. In an instant, Yuya gripped the back of Reiji’s head and pushed him back – harshly, urgently pressing his lips to Reiji’s. Reiji happily reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Yuya and held him close.

Jealousy was the word Yuya wanted to say.

Jealous that such an intimate action between Reiji and Yuzu was captured and shared with the world – and yet, the affair between them was held secret. All their late meetings, the shows behind the curtains, anything Reiji had done with Yuzu, the same happened with Yuya.

And yet people only noticed the President and the opera singer.

Reiji pulled back and Yuya groaned, tugging at Reiji’s scarf to nip and kiss and suck on his pale neck. He held back his soft gasps, his hand stumbling upon the desk as he grabbed the phone and pressing it to his ear – connecting to his secretary. “Reserve a dinner at Michio’s.”

“ _… oh, for what time?_ ”

“Right now- _ah._ ” It was hard to bite back a moan of pleasure when Yuya was concerned. Or Yuzu, they knew how to make him weak. “If there’s any resistance, just-”

Yuya took the phone from his grasp, knowing exactly what he was going to say. “Don’t listen to President-san,” his tone was playful and teasing as his fingers stroked the scarf, “tell Michio it’s a favor from Sakaki Yuya… also, make it private.” Before there was any resistance from the secretary, Yuya hung up on the phone and Reiji couldn’t help but laugh.

“I was handling it.”

“You were gonna offer to buy the place. Which is dumb.”

Reiji crinkled his nose. “… I am sorry, Yuya.”

“Well… maybe you can make it up tonight.”

Tonight, he would spend time with Yuya. And the papers would come up with a new plan – how the amoral President involved both wholesome innocents of the entertainment world into a salacious affair in exchange for money and fame.

Reiji wondered if the truth would occur to them – there was no scandal or cheating affair of the century. There was no perverted President getting his rocks off on screwing both entertainers.

Maybe one day they’d print the story of how the Opera Singer and the Entertainment Duelist of the Millennia shared everything – including the heart and love of the secluded Akaba Reiji.


End file.
